


【楼栓】情爱伪装

by NeGi_V



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeGi_V/pseuds/NeGi_V
Summary: *很长一篇不知所云的楼栓簧色文学*看楼楼栓栓快乐玩绳
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 楼栓, 金城碧海/木全翔也
Kudos: 11





	【楼栓】情爱伪装

金城碧海醒来的时候，发现事情的发展变得非常的不对劲。   
刚才喝下的绝不止是酒，他只不过走了两个shot，怎么可能昏睡过去，甚至到现在头还在隐隐作痛。他眼前被蒙上一层黑布，半透不透的，只能判断出房间亮着暖光灯。他的手背在身后动不了，试着挣扎了一下，像是几圈绳子绕过腰腹勒住两个手腕绑在了身后的金属柱上。坐着的地方倒是柔软，看样子身后只能是床头了。不止如此，他两个脚腕也没逃过一劫，估计是被两条绳各自绑在了两个床尾，他只能小幅度动着，维持一个两腿张开着靠坐在床上的姿势，微妙又窘迫。虽然衣服都还好好穿着，但形势很难不让人往奇怪的方向想。到底为什么会变成这个样子。  
他皱眉试图唤醒自己的记忆。有一身格斗技能的他在日常打工的闲暇之余偶尔会接一点小小的委托赚外快，大部分是学生被混混欺负找他帮忙之类的事情，也有女性雇他做一日保镖。可昨天与自己熟知的酒吧老板介绍给他的却是一个西装革履的男人，那个男人带来了大量的现金委托他把自己离家出走的儿子平安带回家。他也不是没有质疑，那个男人身后跟着的两个保镖显然比自己更专业。  
【如果是他认识的人，他会很快逃走的，所以只能委托外人来做】  
金城不知道自己怎么就被这个理由说服了，现在想想，自家有钱老爸几个专业保镖都搞不定的人，他一个才高中毕业没两年的小青年怎么可能做得到。  
门把手拧动的声音，金城警惕地绷紧了全身的肌肉，然后他嗅到一股好闻的气味，有点像是薰衣草香的沐浴露，却又夹杂着一些说不清的更成熟的味道。闻的第一下联想到沐浴后的清爽，第二下心里莫名有些荡漾，第三下他想起自己不是第一次闻。就在可能不过几个小时之前，在他还没有被一杯掺了药的酒放倒的时候，他在客户给的时间段里来到了这个“目标”近期出没的酒吧，果然在吧台右数第四个位置看到了一个独自饮酒的人。对方穿着个西服外套，下摆露出里面没塞的黑色衬衫，身形略显单薄，一头黑发的发尾打理的很利落，但侧面看去刘海稍微有些长了。他看上去比自己还小，感觉根本没有他亲爸描述的那么夸张。金城靠近他后先闻到那股香味，然后对上一双无害的眼睛，又听到他的声音：  
【你来了？带走我之前，陪我喝几杯吧】  
他声音很轻，说话好像嘴巴不怎么用力一样，开开合合几个音就飘了出来，有些音还粘在了一起。可是在背景音嘈杂的酒吧里，金城听清了他说的每一个字，还鬼使神差地答应了。就好像被那样的眼睛注视着，让他做什么都可以，以至于都忘记思考对方为什么知道自己的目的。  
又想起那双眼睛和那张脸，金城还是不愿相信自己现在这副样子是那个人的“杰作”。可惜，当事人开口打消了他的的念头：  
“醒了？”  
对方多少也算“客户”的一部分，金城把憋了一肚子的火又咽下去，回忆着被告知的名字，恭敬地说起了敬语。  
“您这是要做什么，翔、翔也先生。”  
“增加游戏的难度，碧海君。”  
“？！为什么...”  
“啊，我并没有和父亲一起，呃——”金城感觉床边塌下去一点，“我们并没串通什么。”  
透过黑布，金城看见了人影，对方不紧不慢地爬到自己旁边。  
“你口袋里装着证件呢。”  
在现在这个局面下，“嫌疑犯”竟然还为自己的疑问真诚地做解释。  
“......这到底是怎么一回事？”  
“父亲委托你是真的，只是我前两天就发现他的人了。”翔也坐在金城身边不到半米的位置，“本来算着今天他们差不多要动手，我又该展示脱身技巧。没想到却等来了你。”  
金城勉强看清翔也没有穿西服外套，除此外两个人似乎服装上都没什么变化，正在他犹豫自己会不会想多了的时候，翔也的脸凑了过来，近到他被蒙着一层布都能看见那双眼睛。  
“啊，作弊。”  
金城还没明白他指的是什么，就听见一阵窸窸窣窣，然后不知道翔也从哪里又掏出来一块布，给他的眼睛多蒙了一圈。眼前彻底黑暗，即使知道对方的样貌和个头看着没有什么杀伤力，金城还是心中警铃大作。危机感促使他心跳加速，他又强烈地挣扎了几下，手腕上的触感告诉他这个绳子很难损坏，绳结恐怕也是专业的，越挣越紧。他听到对方轻笑了一下，然后感觉热源从旁边移动到了自己正前方——翔也跨坐在了他的大腿上。金城张嘴刚要说话，唇上一个冰凉的触感，翔也用手指压住了他的嘴唇。  
“猫鼠游戏的小插曲，我还是挺期待的。就当是他给我送了个礼物。”眼前的人再次靠近了自己，“你确实是我喜欢的类型。”  
翔也吻上了金城的脖子，后者下意识抖了一下。被夺去视觉的金城其他的感官变得敏感，他能听到对方的呼吸，和他说话一样轻，好像下一秒就没有了；他能感受到对方的头发，发丝很软，扫在脸上像被羽毛搔痒；他嗅到那香气，一直未散去的香气充斥他的鼻腔，他甚至怀疑这气味里都被下了药。翔也的吻是细碎的，一个个落在金城的颈窝，只是嘴唇简单的触碰皮肤，好像什么痕迹都不会留下。他整个人的举止都很轻，像一只随时会被吓跑的小型食草动物，但此刻却做着狩猎者的行为。翔也的嘴唇很柔软，零星点在肌肤上竟还有些舒服，金城的呼吸渐渐放缓，好像忘记了自己是个“受害者”。然后翔也就提醒了他——轻咬上了他的喉结。他用牙齿轻轻厮磨，继而用舌头勾画它的形状，然后含住。翔也的手早就放下来了，但金城却发不出声音，脆弱部位被控制在别人手下的感觉特别不好，然而在这样的情境下，他竟觉得体内有一股热在一点点顺着血管流向他的下腹。  
太奇怪了。  
翔也也没有在他的脖子停留那么久，吻还在一路向下。从锁骨开始，翔也一边吻着一边解开金城衬衣的扣子，最后只剩底下被绳子捆住的地方。  
“啊，失算了。”语气听上去有点可惜，“没办法，就这样吧。”  
金城感受翔也的手指拂过他的腹肌，然后双手从他的腰侧滑过，摸上他的背。注意力被那双手引去的时候，吻又开始落在他的胸口。实话实说，无论是压在身上的重量还是感触到的体型，都好像是金城怀里拥着一位主动的女生，如果不是察觉到有什么正顶着自己的。即便如此，金城的呼吸在引诱下加重了。第一印象还是很重要，最开始那几眼的好感度在这时候起了作用，金城脑海里有个声音说着“其实感觉也不错”。而当身心都变得不再那么抗拒的时候，情欲的到来只是早晚的事情。  
又逗留了一会，翔也便坐直了身体。热源突然离开，头顶的中央空调吹来的冷风让金城一个激灵，这个反应遭到翔也恶意曲解：  
“怎么，还有些不舍？”  
语气带着笑意，翔也的手抚上金城的脸颊，他的动作太令人难以预料了，金城心里还是有些紧张。翔也的拇指摩挲着他脸颊上的痣，又用食指去拨弄他的耳垂。  
“你比我想象的要乖，稍微奖励一下吧。”  
阻碍视线的两块布被取下，金城低头适应了一下光线才去看眼前的人。翔也正笑着观察他，额前碎发多少有点挡住那双眼睛，给充满未知的人又蒙上一层神秘色彩。金城这才发现自己之前完全想错了，翔也不是脱了外套露出衬衫，而是他身上只剩这件衬衫。想看向他的脸却不经意扫视过他的领口，开了一颗扣子的领口里隐隐约约露出什么，或者说，他整件衬衫里面似乎还藏了什么秘密。像是就在等他发现一样，翔也满意地歪了歪头，在他的注视下把扣子一颗一颗解开。  
把黑色视为衬布，它包裹着的这块玉上嵌着薰衣草色的纹路。  
颈部绕过一圈，第一个绳结在锁骨中心正下方，缠过腋下再会于胸口，乳肉似乎被两条绳勒出一点弧度。接着几个漂亮的平结后绳又绕过腰再回到前面，最后隐没在黑色的平角裤里。金城没怎么谈过恋爱，但他从未质疑过自己的取向，至少在他顺着绳子一路看下去之前都很坚定。金城下意识吞了口口水，继而很刻意地把目光移开。翔也享受他的视线，也不恼他的逃避，反正总是会看回来的。他向后撑着身体坐远了一些，仅此一个举动便夺回了关注，然后不再给金城第二次装傻的机会，他一手脱掉了自己的内裤。速度刚好够金城看清那纹路是如何绕开翔也漂亮的性器然后在会阴处打了个结，汇成一条绳向后延伸，穴口处好像还有第二个结。要命的不止如此，金城回过神注意到他竟穿着一双带跟的皮鞋。  
蜷着腿把内裤彻底褪下，翔也全程盯着金城的脸，不想放过他任何一个细微的表情变化。然后他舔了舔嘴唇，一只脚轻轻抵住了金城的裤裆。金城猛吸了一口气，抬头正撞上翔也的眼神，在那双透亮的眸子里映着自己写上欲望的脸。已经这样了，做坏事的始作俑者却还一脸的无辜。  
真的该死。  
其实又还什么都没做，金城的胸口已经覆上一层汗，他努力控制着自己的呼吸和表情，在这种时候冒出来的奇怪自尊心让他不想表现出自己还没有过经验，可下体隔着两层布料外的压迫感又刺激着他的神经。翔也白的过分，晃得金城有点晕，那脚踝细到恨不得一把就能握住，可他的手还被束缚在身后，只能看着那只脚在自己的胯部捣乱。  
“碧海君，不看看我吗？”  
这次翔也有些等不下去了，观众一直分心自己也没法表演，虽然也是自己身体的一部分，可他实在想不出来穿着鞋的脚有什么好看的，难道不是身体更有看头？金城倒不是因为听话，只是自己一直盯着人家的脚看这件事想起来还是有点变态，又被逮了个正着。但猛地一抬头他才明白，靠，整件事情就够变态的。  
翔也擅于隐藏自己的情绪，只把想让对方看到的部分表露出来，就像此时此刻他摆出很高兴金城听他话的样子，嘴角上扬的弧度刚好，唇微张着露出一点可爱的兔牙，可他的脚还在金城那里磨蹭着。他看见金城碧海喉头上下滚动，自己正欺负着的部位也苏醒过来，舔舔嘴唇，正式演出即将开始。  
“张嘴。”  
语气淡淡的，金城却听出了命令的意味。他盯着翔也不动作，那双眼睛在向上看的时候自然带上了些杀气。翔也眯眼笑了一声：  
“错了嘛，不会再给你下药了，放心。”  
错误承认得毫无诚意，金城不想领情，嘴却还是张开了。他分不清是身体不受大脑操控，还是自己仅剩的也就是找找借口欺骗自己。翔也倾身把两根手指伸进金城的嘴里，脚下一时忘了控制力道，金城吃痛，用牙咬了咬翔也的手指。翔也被咬反而笑得更开心，把脚的位置移开一些，念叨着“抱歉抱歉”用另一只手去安抚金城那处，顺势就解开了他的皮带和拉链。  
这个人的一举一动都是计谋好的，金城腹诽。  
翔也本来游刃有余地两指夹着金城的舌头玩，却在摸上金城的内裤时第一次走了神。他垂眼看下去，呼吸的速度有点加快，手上也忘了动作。金城感觉自己扳回了一城，主动用舌尖挑了一下翔也的手指，在对方抬眼看过来的时候挑了挑眉，虽然自己还被捆着，却摆出一副“你要跑还来得及”的姿态。游戏比想象中的还富有挑战性，意识到自己抓住的不是只大狗而是个狼崽后，翔也有点开始难以抑制自己的兴奋。他手指勾住金城的下牙把人拉过来一点，然后仰头把唇舌送了过去。  
这是他们的第一个吻，充满了欲望的，黏腻情色的吻。两个人舌头抵在一起，谁也不甘示弱，拼了命掠夺彼此口腔中的唾液和空气，牙齿相互磕碰也不停，仿佛今夜每一丝痛感都会化为催情剂。最终是在翔也捏了捏金城的性器时结束了这个吻，两人喘着气对视着，翔也肤色偏白，脸红的明显，眼眸中有些亮晶晶的。金城的耳尖也染上红色，他的眼皮跳了一下，对一个从未经历过一场真正情事的大男孩而言，这第一课有些过于刺激。  
翔也有点生气对方要抢自己的主动权，他拽开金城的内裤边，已经勃起的东西自然地挺立起来，然后他恶劣的松了手。  
“嘶——“  
松紧带弹回去的速度不容许金城做心理准备，他就知道这人看着白净却一肚子坏水，这一下疼的他鼻子都皱了起来，咬牙切齿地开了口：  
“有本事你一晚上别解开我……”  
翔也咯咯笑着又退回刚才的位置，两只脚踩到金城双腿的外侧，毫不羞耻地把下身展示在对方面前，他最喜欢挑衅了：  
“可你一会儿会求我解开你的。”  
还泛着水光的两指搭上小腹，一路顺着绳结摸上去，金城这才注意到他的指甲还涂了猫眼绿。翔也绕着自己的乳晕画着圈，乳头在金城的目光下挺立起来，他便用指腹去摩挲，然后夹在指尖中扯了扯。他半阖着眼扬起下巴，从视觉上让自己的喘息更为诱人。随即他手又向下探到早就起立的性器，手指从根部向上划过，在顶部打了个圈。他知道金城的视线被自己的手指牵引着，被注视着自渎让他全身的每一滴血都兴奋的快沸腾起来。他用小指勾住会阴处的绳结向上拉扯，穴口那里那个就被带动着，绳子并不光滑，没几下会阴和穴口都被磨得有些泛红。翔也喜欢给人带去疼痛，包括自己在内。  
翔也说的没错，金城现在确实有点想让他放开自己。他从没想过自己会眼睛眨都不眨的盯着一个同性的下体看这么久，就连高中时和同学一起偷看的黄色影片里那些大姐姐的下半身都从没让他和“漂亮”这个词联想到一起。他抬眼看去，正对上正在观察他的翔也的眼睛。后者没想到这时候会对上视线，心跳错了一拍。突然被盯着眼睛，反而不知道该怎么做了。他试探地手上又开始动作起来，可观众死活不再去看他的表演，只是死命盯着他的脸，好像能盯出什么花来。实话实说，翔也没有真正意义上的和一个人对视这么久过，脸颊烫得他有些晕眩。他伸出舌头把下唇勾起咬住，脑子里思考着要怎样才能掩饰自己不同以往的心动。  
“我觉得，你现在也不会想跑了吧。”  
用言语转移注意力，翔也又往后蹭了蹭，伸手够去床尾，三两下解开了金城脚踝的束缚，想回到原位的时候有些匆忙，屁股压得太死，身下两处绳结狠狠地碾过那一片，翔也憋住了声音，却没能控制两半臀肉和小穴下意识地缩紧。他愣住了，瞪大眼睛低着头，他小心地抬眼，那可恶的观众这时候反倒又看过去了。他明白自己刚才的窘迫被对方一览无余。气势不能丢，他撑起身换了个姿势，趴伏着向金城爬去，不再让他欣赏自己下面的景色。他攀上金城的肩膀让自己比他高出一点，俯视着他。金城眼睛里已经明显比刚才冷静很多，可翔也还是要装出一切都在自己掌控内的样子，得意地笑了笑：  
“干什么，怎么一直盯着我看。你可别喜欢上我了。”  
“你姓什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“你姓什么。你爸没告诉我你们姓什么。”  
“……木全。”  
翔也轻微皱了皱眉，这种时候问他的姓，难道是准备回头报复吗。  
“木全……”  
金城喃喃重复了一遍，然后扬了扬头又看回翔也的眼睛：  
“木全翔也，你真漂亮。”  
  
金城的眼睛是单眼皮，没什么表情的时候显得很冷漠，低头抬眼会显得凶，可这样直直的把目光投射过来的时候，满是说不出的真诚。木全心里最后一关被攻破了。从小到大他没少收到过各种各样的夸奖，即使是“漂亮”这个词也不情愿地听过很多遍，可唯独这一刻，唯独这一句，他错乱地以为两个人不是在酒吧深处小包厢的床上，而是纯白圣洁的婚礼殿堂。他想不明白，自己理应是展现出了最“淫秽肮脏”的一面，这个人到底在说什么“漂亮”。  
木全有些慌乱地想逃走，他刚往后退一点点，金城屈膝抵住了他的屁股，把人顶了回来。  
“唔——”  
金城的膝盖正好抵住木全的尾椎，带动着绳子陷得更深。木全没跪稳向前倒去，勉强用胳膊撑住了墙才没撞到头。他的腰塌下去，浑身的着力点好像只剩那根和裤子布料摩擦在一起的卡在臀缝里折磨他的绳子。木全又发出一声听不出是痛还是爽的叹息，颤抖地低头去看金城，金城已经放松地靠在墙上了，他歪了歪头，第一次笑了出来：  
“我说了，有本事别解开我，腿也算在内。”  
“那你也跑不了，信不信我把你晾在这儿。”  
“你不想要吗？”  
金城故技重施，快速地把腿移开再收回来，木全这回彻底瘫在他身上，头抵着他的肩膀喘息。他心中懊恼自己玩脱了，怎么就没想到老爸能放来抓他回家的，就算不是职业打手也不会是普通人。眼神恍惚间，木全看见两个人贴在一起的性器，不自觉又缩了缩屁股，绳结勒住的异物感令他兴奋，他吞咽快溢出的唾液，已经在脑子里开始幻想自己要怎么把那根吞下去。他伸手去把金城的那里彻底从内裤中解放出来，掂了掂卵蛋的重量，又握住柱身感受温度。他费力地支起身体去看金城，然后啃上他的下巴。木全的眼神没了胜券在握的气势，多了份魅惑的迷离。金城的玩心也起来了，他用腿颠着木全的屁股，看他好不容易跪起来再软回去。木全甩了一记毫无杀伤力的眼刀，又像小猫抓痒一样在金城的大腿上掐了一把。金城早忘掉自己刚才下身挨了一弹还被晾了半天的恼火，他只觉得爱惨了眼前人此刻和刚才的反差。木全受不了了，他再次抓住金城的两个肩膀直跪起身，金城的性器划过他的会阴引他浑身一颤，然后他俯视着金城，把自己的胸口送过去。金城欣然收下了礼物，学着他刚才玩弄自己的样子用舌尖绕着乳晕打转，一口含住用舌头逗弄，再轻轻咬着乳头拉扯。木全这才意识到穴口的绳结此时有多碍事，气得呜咽了一声，金城偏偏又不再用腿给他做支点了，他只好一手抖着支撑身体，另一只手伸去够颈后绳子的固定结。现在换金城观察他的表情，木全露出急躁的样子可爱得很，尤其是对方明明已经手忙脚乱了，还晃动着身体示意他舔另一边。他就不。金城把口中的果实嘬的通红，却放着另一边可怜地立在空气里无人爱抚。木全抓了半天才把身上的绳子松开一点，便放弃转去扯下面，挡在穴口处的那个结刚好被扒开，他不得章法地往下坐，金城的性器却没有本人那么听话。半天进不去，木全也没劲儿了，他泄了气坐回来，窝在金城怀里生闷气。金城心里也有点忍不下去，但还是开口调笑：  
“身经百战的木全少爷，怎么慌成这样。”  
“谁身经百战……”  
“……嗯？”  
“我说……”木全把脸埋进金城颈窝，“……我以前……当然是……玩差不多就跑了……”  
“……”  
木全听到耳边是金城的吞咽声，屁股底下压着的玩意儿比刚才更精神了几分。他两只手攥皱了金城的衬衫，咬着后槽牙不敢抬头。  
“那现在怎么的。”  
“……”  
木全认命地再支起身看向金城，对方眼神向下告诉他现在自己想帮也帮不了。木全渴得不行，果断就去解束缚金城这么久的绳子。解开的一瞬间他听到金城在他耳边低语，本就富有磁性的嗓音带上沙哑后变得更性感：  
“后悔来不及了。”  
  
霎时天旋地转，木全几乎是被掐着腰丢在床上。金城捏住他两条大腿掰开，细看他的下半身果然还是干净又漂亮，被绳子折腾半天的小口伴随主人的呼吸翕动着邀请他。  
“有安全套或者……润滑的…东西吗？”  
金城没什么这方面的经验，但常识还是有。  
“怎么可能准备……”木全捂着脸装鸵鸟，“……本来又没真打算……”  
金城又想吐槽这个人胆大起来都不给自己留后路，又暗自欣喜自己是特别的那一个。他抓着木全的腿用力把人下半身提起来，木全还没来得及为该死的摩擦力喊疼，就感觉到自己最私密的部位被温热所包裹。木全已经傻了，他透过指缝看着金城舔上自己的穴口，从未有过的羞耻感由心底涌上来，让他主动做什么是一回事，让他被动受什么又是另一回事。  
“不、不行！”他伸手去推金城的额头，“脏……呜……”  
木全和看上去一样轻，他两腿被放在金城肩膀上，金城一只胳膊就能托住他，腾出另一只去抓住了他试图阻止自己的手。  
“碧海君——别、不要…”  
木全现在的姿势压得他有些喘不上气，视觉和触觉上的双重刺激快把他逼疯了，他以前最多最多就是在脑内模拟着幻想用简单的玩具安抚过自己，也不曾如现在这般渴望被一个鲜活的肉体所填满。他又伸另一只手去吸引金城的注意力，然后在他抬头的时候红着眼睛开口：  
“碧海……即使是第一次……粗暴一点也没关系……”  
  
无论是哪一个样子的他，真的是很擅长让人理智断线啊，木全翔也。  
  
身体被撞开的撕裂感和满足感，哪一个更强烈已经分不清了。痛感和快感融在一起，好像对于木全而言都是一回事。金城过于听话，还真的说粗暴就毫不吝啬，直接把整根都给木全喂了进去，滚烫地摩擦过甬道内那一点，木全绷着脚背射了。呻吟带着颤音，他张着嘴却忘了呼吸，唾液沿着嘴角滑落，金城倾身舔了回去，用温柔的亲吻安抚木全，下半身却不顾他的不应期动了起来。木全感觉自己快窒息了，他抓着金城的背挣扎着，金城被抓疼了才放开他，他颤抖着大口呼吸，摇着头用染上哭腔的声音说着“慢一点”“等一等”，可惜他前面已经把自己的癖好暴露得差不多，金城只知道他的屁股夹的很紧。既然不想要接吻，金城就直起身专心的挺动，舔着自己的虎牙欣赏木全的狼狈。高贵的女王被拉下了王座，变成受人摆布的洋娃娃，被囚禁的人反客为主，用实际行动宣扬着自己夺得了这一场对抗的胜利。  
木全开始恨自己能从疼痛中获得快感，他已经渐渐适应了，随着撞击晃动的性器也又有了抬头的迹象。金城从不刻意攻击他的前列腺，每次就是发狠地一带而过，然后一直进到最深处。木全的呻吟被撞出来，没有黄片里那些女优那般夸张，就同他说话一样轻，有种意犹未尽的感觉。木全在这种时候又走神了，他看到一滴汗顺着金城的额角滑下，勾勒着他的下颌线到下巴滴落，恰好滴在木全的性器上，其实他什么也感觉不到，但他猜测那滴汗是滚烫的，就条件反射地缩紧肠道，然后听到金城倒吸一口冷气。他还是喜欢看金城因为自己所作所为而回馈的不同反应，比现在这个打桩机要好。木全向来记吃不记打，才稍微缓了一会儿，又开始给自己增加游戏难度。他看到又一滴汗，这回是沿着脖子，锁骨——他想像那是自己的舌头，又伸出手指在自己身上同样的位置画着——胸，乳，腹，小腹……金城看着木全又不知道动什么念头，从脖子把自己一路摸下来，绕过自己的性器，却一把摸上他的。木全搔弄着金城此刻没插进去的部分，然后舔着上唇，用手指弹了一下。  
“木全翔也，你又不累了是不是。”  
木全爱听他喊自己全名，没有姓氏生疏，不如名字亲密，就像他们的关系，好像什么都不是，又好像包含了一切的可能性。  
“亲我。”  
金城好气又好笑地看着这个矛盾的人，他甚至想看看木全的脑子里面是不是住了好几个人格。但他还是照做了，他含住木全的唇，认真用舌头勾勒他口腔内的每一处，下面动作变得绵长而有节奏，开始在进入时故意缓慢擦过木全的敏感，退出时又退的果断。果不其然，细碎的呻吟再次从两人接吻的间隙泄出来，木全开始小幅度地扭腰，把性器蹭向他的腹肌，乳头蹭向他的胸口。金城坏心眼地带着木全的屁股一起抬起一点身体，没有支点的木全不能得逞，他生气地拍着金城的后背，还咬了他的舌头。金城就在他屁股上甩了一巴掌，又捏了捏刚打红的臀肉威胁他，他只好换做用呜咽表示祈求。金城不但不理会，反而单方面结束了这个吻，离开的时候看到木全半眯着眼享受的样子，牵着银丝的舌尖都没来及伸回去。他掐着木全的大腿根，保持同样的幅度慢慢加快频率，他知道木全又快受不了了。木全难耐地伸手想去摸自己的，被金城一个眼神瞪了回去：  
“这里就不缺绳子，你知道的。”  
“……干什么，你也要绑我？”  
“绑你还是绑这个，没想好。”  
木全老实地把手缩了回去。他不是没试过绑住自己的性器，但那个是确实……倒不是不能接受的疼，但现在落在金城手里，他就不知道自己还能不能接受了。于是他那只手就放在自己的腹部，出神地感受着体内接纳着另一个生命的一部分，这种感觉并不讨厌。金城的喘气声开始加重，掐住木全的手也开始使劲，木全知道他快了，就去唤他的名字：  
“碧海……碧海……”  
“嗯。”  
“把我填满。”  
“好。”  
金城咬住木全的颈侧，最后一波猛烈地冲撞后，在木全缩紧的肠道中射了出来，木全的第二次也交代在了他自己的肚子上。  
  
欢愉过后，木全又变了一副样子。他静静地窝在金城的怀里，好似刚才的张狂和妖艳都不是他。金城撩拨着他的头发，心里有很多想问的，又不知道从何开口。  
“碧海。”  
“嗯？”  
“碧海。”  
“我在。”  
“你会离开我吗？”  
“今晚不会。”  
“明天呢？”  
“我还得工作。”  
“哦。”  
木全闷闷不乐地翻了个身，把后背留给金城，金城看着木全背上绳子勒后的痕迹，颈后还有他当时自己慌乱中造成的抓伤。他吻上那些伤口，一个一个吻。  
“我不做了......”  
金城想笑他脑子里怎么只有这些，张口也只是温柔地应他：  
“嗯，不做。”金城将他整个人拥进怀里，“翔也，我可以这么叫你吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“哪一个翔也，才是真正的翔也呢？”  
“......”木全又翻回来，一双黑色的眼睛看着他，“你很在意吗？”  
“有点，”金城亲亲他的额头，“我想知道是哪一个翔也要留住我。”  
木全垂眼，金城便去吻他眼皮上的痣：  
“是喜欢游戏的那个？”吻落到鼻尖。  
“羞到想逃跑的？”木全在他腰上掐了一把。  
“还是想被我灌满的......”  
“烦不烦。”木全撅嘴瞪了他一眼。  
“是哪一个。”  
木全把他抱紧了一些，盯着他的嘴唇喃喃自语：  
“是你怀里这个。”  
金城笑着吻住了他。  
  
明天该怎么和木全先生交代呢？  
  
END  



End file.
